


Scars

by Ricky B (littletoes101)



Series: Tell Em Thru the Grapevine [Baccano!] [1]
Category: Baccano!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1246789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletoes101/pseuds/Ricky%20B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Tell Em Thru the Grapevine 1][1930-1933] "The first time they met, that night at the Coraggiosso, Luck Gandor and Dallas Genoard imprinted on each other." Omegaverse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

The first time they met, that night at the Coraggiosso, Luck Gandor and Dallas Genoard imprinted on each other.

At first, they both did their best to break it. Dallas's brain went totally haywire. Designated a delta in a society where your worth was determined by how many pups you could bear, he wasn't about to submit to this. As soon as he found an out, as soon as Ennis had injected him with the elixir, as soon as he'd gotten his orders, Dallas took the out he'd been given.

 

Coldly, without mercy or pity, Dallas slaughtered the four Gandor men he found at the hideout that night.

Luck was quick to return the favor, and it wasn't hard to do so. There was absolutely no way that he could take someone like Dallas as his mate, especially not into the Gandor family. Not to mention, it would be lowly for an alpha like him to be seen with a delta. The murder of his men only fueled his desire to see him gone.

Coldly, without any mercy or pity of his own, Luck sent Dallas to the bottom of the Hudson.

 

However, their imprint didn't fade. Even after all of the trouble they went through, the scent of the other still lingered, the imprint mark was still there, right in the spot where their neck and shoulder met. Even after Dallas got out of the river, even after Luck had managed to forget the killings, even after their families came to a shaky truce, they still weren't ready to accept it.

After all, they'd both fought long and hard, and had clawed their way to the top of their respective social ladders, earning every single scar they had along the way.

They'd be damned if they were going to let someone else take that away.

**Author's Note:**

> This verse differs slightly from the one that it uses [to understand see the "Away on the Mountainside" meta that I have posted], as it has imprinting, something that happens when two spiritually compatible mates meet each other post-puberty.


End file.
